Kurama's Mom
by Eviljinxypoo
Summary: Kurama goes over to Yusuke's house and recieves a surprise, they have a band! And what song do they sing? Kurama's mom! oh boy...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song "Stacy's Mom". I'm just using them for my own sick and twisted enjoyment ^____^  
  
WARNING WARNING!!! This is shonen-ai! If you don't like that kinda stuffs...then um don't read my story! ^_________^  
  
~*~*~*~*Begin my crazy fic thingy!*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama knocked on Yusuke's door. He smiled at the raven haired teen.  
  
"Hello Yusuke. Why have you invited me here today?" Kurama asked as he took off his shoes. They began walking to the living room.  
  
"Well...me, Kuwabara and Hiei are in a band and we want you to listen to our song we made." Yusuke explained. They arrived to the living room and Kurama's jaw dropped.  
  
Sitting behind a set of drums was Kuwabara and standing in front of the microphone, holding a guitar was Hiei. HIEI! Hiei was holding a guitar! In front of a microphone!  
  
"Whoa...I thought you were kidding..." Kurama stated in disbelief. You would be in disblief too if you saw Hiei holding a guitar in front of a microphone too!  
  
"Nope. And Hiei here was the one who really wanted to have you hear the song too. He is, afterall the one who wrote it." Yusuke said. Kurama nodded and sat down. They all warmed up a little bit, then began to play the song.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Kurama's mom, has got it going on. Kurama's mom, has got it going on. Kurama's mom, has got it going on. Kurama's mom, has got it going on.  
  
Hiei: Kurama can I come over? After scho-o-ol?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "After school?"  
  
Hiei: "We can hang around by the po-oo-ool."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Hang by the pool."  
  
Hiei: "Did your mom get back from her buisness trip?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Business trip."  
  
Hiei: " Is she there, or is she trying to give me the sli-i-ip?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Give me the slip."  
  
Hiei: "You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be. I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see...Kurama's mom, has got it going on. She's all I ever wanted and I've waited for so long. Kurama can't you see, you're just not the guy for me. I know it may be wrong but I'm in love with Kurama's mom."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Kurama's mom, has got it going on. Kurama's mom, has got it going on."  
  
Hiei: "Kurama do you remember when I mowed your lawn?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Mowed your lawn."  
  
Hiei: "Your mom came out with just a towel o-oo-on."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Towel on."  
  
Hiei: "I could tell she liked me from the way she stared."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Way she stared."  
  
Hiei: "And the way she said You missed a spot over the-e-ere."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: " Spot over there."  
  
Hiei: "And I know that you think it's just a fantasy. But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me! Kurama's mom, has got it going on. She's all I've ever wanted and I waited for so long. Kurama can't you see, you're just not the guy for me. I know it may be wrong, but I'm in love with Kurama's mom."  
  
Yususke and Kuwabara: "Kurama's mom, has got it going on. She's all I ever wanted and I waited for so long. Kurama can't you see, you're just not the guy for me. I know it may be wrong but I'm in love with Kurama's mom."  
  
Hiei: Kurama's mom- ahaaahaaahaaaahhhhaaaahhh. Kurama's mom ahhhhhaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaa Kurama can't you see, you're just not the one for me. I'm more in love with Kurama's mom."  
  
They all stopped playing and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Kuwabara asked, a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"My mother? Hiei why did you write this song?" Kurama asked, confusion etched on every inch of his beautiful face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but the song is true. I love your mother, not you. I've told her, and she feels the same way." Hiei said. Kurama's mother then walked into the room and kissed Hiei full on the lips.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kurama screamed, bolting upright in bed. Hiei jumped up on the bed next to him, pulling out his katana.  
  
"Where's the danger Kitsune?" Hiei asked, searching the room frantically. Tears shone at the edges of Kurama's eyes.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked, sniffling a little bit.  
  
"What is it Kitsune?" Hiei asked, sheathing his katana and sitting next to the red haired demon.  
  
"You don't love my mom do you?" Kurama asked, wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist. Hiei started laughing.  
  
"Why the hell would I love an old lady when I could have my lovely Kitsune?" Hiei asked, running his hands through Kurama's red hair. Kurama sighed in relief and fell asleep listening to Hiei's heartbeat. Hiei layed his lover on the bed and curled up beside him. After a few minutes, he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Ok, I love the whole Hiei/Kurama thing, so I didn't make the ending as humorous as it could have been. I have 2 alternate endings!  
  
~*Alt. ending 1: "What is it Kitsune?" Hiei asked, sheathing his katana and sitting next to the red haired demon.  
  
"You don't love my mom do you?" Kurama asked, wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist. Hiei started laughing.  
  
"Why the hell would I love an old lady when I could have my lovely Kitsune?" Hiei asked, running his hands through Kurama's red hair. Kurama sighed in relief and fell asleep listening to Hiei's heartbeat.  
  
"Thank god, I thought he had found out!" Hiei sighed.  
  
~*Alt. ending 2: "What is it Kitsune?" Hiei asked, sheathing his katana and sitting next to the red haired demon.  
  
"You don't love my mom do you?" Kurama asked, wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist. Hiei started laughing.  
  
"Why the hell would I love an old lady when I could have my lovely Kitsune?" Hiei asked, running his hands through Kurama's red hair. Kurama sighed in relief and fell asleep listening to Hiei's heartbeat. Hiei layed his lover on the bed and curled up beside him. After a few minutes, he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Kurama's mom.  
  
^__________^ So whadda think? Please review! 


End file.
